Sato Masaki
Years Old |height= 156cm |group= Nogizaka46 |Team= 2nd Generation |debuted= May, 2013 / 2nd Generation |colour= 8b57ad |}} Sato Masaki is a member of Nogizaka46's 2nd Generation. Trivia * Hobbies: '''Playing drums, riding horses. * '''Special Skills: '''Ballet and playing piano. * '''Favorite Food: '''Soba, udon, plum sheets. * '''Favorite Color: '''Yellow and green. * '''Favorite Place: ''Disneyland.'' * Philosophy: Being Smiley * Charm Point: Eyelashes * Motto: "Don't be noisy" * Favorite Word: "Deshou" * Favorite English phrase: '"Thank you!" * Has two younger sisters, and her mother is a huge fan of Morning Musume. * Spoke English until she was five years old because she grew up watching Disney Channel shows (and still watches them despite no longer understanding English). When she began kindergarten she had to start using Japanese. * Is left-handed. * Usually forgets and stumbles on speaking lines on stage. * Is afraid of chicks. * Has played the piano since she was two and has said that if she were not a member of Nogizaka46, she would want to be a piano teacher. She also practiced drums starting in her third year of elementary school, but stopped in 2010. * Is practiced to competition level obstacle jumping in horse back riding. * Began ballet in second grade to help her fix her posture. However, by the time she became a Nogizaka46 member, she had already quit. * It is said that she composes music at home like it's her side job, and even does some recording in the car. * Uses an iPad application to create songs using drums, piano, and guitar. She also does programmed drum beats, EDM, vocal things, key modulations. * During handshake events she has been known to spray perfume on fans. After one event, the occurrence trended on Twitter. * Was called "the monster overflowing with talents," in the headline of a April 2015 interview with LoGirl. * If she didn't become an idol, she would like to have become a doctor. She believes she wouldn't make a mistake if she had to operate on a family member. * As a guest on Young Town Doyoubi in February 2019, she said she did not want to do swimsuit photos for her first photobook ''Sankaku no Glass because she believes it's not that different from wearing underwear and that you should only get naked for someone you love. She understands that other members do swimsuit photos because it's work and fans want to see it; however, she would want to be paid 180 million yen for it and 60 billion yen if it was for nudity. * On December 22, 2016, it was announced that she had injured her back and was diagnosed with acute lower back pain from a lumbar herniated disc. * On January 6, 2017, it was announced that she would take a break from activities until late February. She had a re-examination of her lumbar disc herniation two days before, which the doctor concluded she was still not in the condition to resume performing on stage. At this time, she revealed that she was diagnosed with a suspected lumbar disc herniation back in June 2015, but she did not have enough time for physical training. She did physical training throughout January as the doctor monitored the progress of her condition. In mid-February they would judge whether she could restart activities in March. * On February 24, 2017 it was announced that she would return from hiatus on March 18, 2017. * On March 17, 2018, she was featured in the graduation2018 Koukou Sotsugyou published by TOKYO NEWS magazine&mook, commemorating her and other idols' graduation from high school in 2018. * On October 6, 2018, she released her first visual photobook, titled Sankaku no Glass. * On March 8, 2019, it was announced that she would voice the recurring character Mei, the baby sister of the main character, in the NHK E Tele anime Aware! Meisaku-kun which began its fourth season on April 5, 2019. Singles Participation '''Nogizaka46 A-Sides * Natsu no Free & Easy * Influencer * Kaerimichi wa Toomawari Shitaku Naru Category:Nogizaka46 2nd Generation Category:1999